


Le Monde Alvéolé

by fae269



Category: Charlie Parker - John Connolly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: "Tout finit par se corrompre, tout doit avoir une fin, le mal comme le bien. (...)Tout finir par se corrompre. Tout doit avoir une fin."Le récit d'un être où la vie et la mort s'entremêlent, où la porte entre les deux mondes n'est qu'une barrière factice.First story! Donc un résumé pas très original. :p





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je prends normalement en compte tout les tomes d'HP. Mon histoire commence alors à la fin de la guerre quoique la fin du tome 7 change. 
> 
> So Guten Tag!  
> Je suis terriblement anxieuse. Je ne sais pas où j'ai puisé la force d'enfin publier cette fiction qui traine dans mon pc depuis plusieurs mois.  
> Ceci est donc ma 1ère fiction, donc n'ayant pas encore trouvé de bêta *j'en cherche une* je tiens à m'excuser des fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

**Prologue:**

**Ironie Tragique**

 

On s’attend tous à mourir d’un moment à l’autre, c’est un fait indéniable et connu de tous. Malgré cela, on ne considère pas la mort comme étant un concept naturel, c’est plutôt une angoisse existentielle face à notre destin. Un destin tragique qui nous pousse à profiter de chaque instant, à vivre de manière frivole et désuète. Vivre excessivement et profiter du présent le _Carpe Diem_ quoi. Cette expression est une totale incitation à l’hédonisme le plus fort, celle qui n’a aucune limite. On s’acharne à rejeter toutes formes de discipline, toute forme de régulation qui, parait-il, limite notre liberté, notre vie de mortel. Auparavant, je comprenais ce désir brulant qui est en chaque être humain. Cette envie de vivre sans règles, vivre sans faire cas des conséquences que peuvent avoir chacun de nos actes, aussi infime soit-il.

  
Dans un sens je m’envie un peu ou en tout cas j’envie mon moi du passé. Mon moi qui n’a pas encore connu l’horreur, la violence, le désespoir et la solitude. _Spatio brevi / Spem longam reseces_  « Ôte le long espoir à tes jours comptés ». Et c’est exactement ça, il faut savoir retrancher l’espoir durable au bref laps de temps.

  
Mes divagations me remémorent oh combien mon âme est vieille. Pourtant si l’on se base uniquement sur mon âge actuel, je suis jeune et j’ai donc eu une vie courte. En ce sens je n’ai pas effectué un long chemin dans le tracé de la vie. Mais si on prend le temps de dérouler les cinématiques de mon existence,on peut voir que j'ai souvent eu l’occasion de faire face à la mort. Toutes ces péripéties n'ont servies qu'à me faire vieillir prématurément. Mais en toute logique... Cette "chance" que j’ai d’avoir pu échapper à la mort devrait me pousser à vivre pleinement. A vivre alors que d’autres n’ont pas eu cette veine. Pourtant cela me rappelle simple oh combien la Destinée est injuste. Mais le monde ou plutôt la vie est faite d’injustice.

  
Quand bien même, c'est un sentiment étrange de savoir comme la Mort me rejette alors que j’aimerais seulement me jeter dans ses bras. Néanmoins c'est étrangement ironique de savoir que ma plus longue et stable relation est avec Elle. Elle qui ne m’a jamais laissé mourir. J'ai alors pu constater l'évolution morbide de notre relation, sans mauvais jeu de mots. J'utilise le féminin pour la citée mais c'est assez inexacte sachant qu'il est assez difficile de savoir son genre.

Au fil des années j'ai dû me faire à l'idée que je ne rejoindrais jamais ma famille. La Mort reste et restera celle qui me suivra durant toute mon existence. Une existence où le repos ou même le sommeil ne sont que des phases où mon esprit réussit à supprimer le lien que j'ai avec le monde des vivants et l'Autre monde.

  
D’après Freud, les rêves sont porteurs de sens. Une idée morbide issue d’un rêve, par exemple, sera remplacée par une autre représentation qui sera plus concrète et plus réelle. Cette représentation permettra d’analyser le rêve et donc de reconstituer le sens du rêve en notant tout ce que l’analyse du rêve réveille en nous. Les rêves auraient donc toujours un sens logique voir scientifique. En ce sens, tout aurait une explication logique et scientifique. Cependant, je peux d’ores et déjà réfuter cette idée vue ce que je suis devenu. Tout ce qui nous entoure peut à priori être expliquer mais ce que l'on ne voit pas…notre subconscient,lui, le perçoit et le matérialise dans nos rêves.

J'aimerais alors comprendre mes rêves, et surtout ceux que je fais en ce moment. J'aimerais découvrir d'où vient cette voix que j'entends et qui attire tout mon être.

  
**_A suivre…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Alors…votre avis ? Malgré ce chapitre court j’espère que vous avez eu l’eau à la bouche ! Ou en tout cas qu’il vous intrigue même un peu. 
> 
> J’ai toujours aimé les crossover Harry Potter mais à part avec Twilight on n’est pas trop gâter niveau fiction francophone. Alors un soir, très tard, j’ai eu une illumination. Pourquoi ne pas mélanger mon amour pour la saga HP et celle pour Charlie Parker !!! Vu que les fictions sur Charlie Parker sont quasiment inexistantes *et je ne parle même pas des fictions francophones vu qu’il n'y a rien !!* donc voilà ! 
> 
> Oh et s’il y a des « fans »de John Connolly… Manifestez-vous et parlons !!!  
> N’hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, recommandations. 
> 
> bisous!
> 
> ps: je cherche une bêta:3


End file.
